Welcome Back Daniel Jackson
by redroosterdawn
Summary: Summary : Daniel comes back to earth after his ascension
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: Welcome Back Daniel Jackson**_

Author: _red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Sam and Daniel

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary : Daniel comes back to earth after his ascension

_part one_

10 August 2002

It had been a month since the death and ascension of Daniel Jackson. Samantha was still devastated and grieving the loss. The general had given her two weeks off to grieve, but it hadn't been enough time.

Over the last two weeks she had thought about what she could do to honor the memory of Daniel. After thinking about it long and hard she finally came up with a solution. She spent the next several days filling out all the necessary paperwork. She had all the nametags on her uniform changed.

The following Monday she walked into the briefing room for their weekly briefing. General Hammond and the rest of the SG1 team were there. They were please to see her back at work.

"Sir, I would like to make an announcement." requested Samantha before the briefing got started.

"What is it Major?" asked General Hammond wondering what was so important.

"I wanted to let everyone here know that I have changed my name from Samantha Carter to Samantha Jackson in honor of my best friend Daniel Jackson who died a few weeks ago." replied Samantha.

Everyone sat there a little stunned. They couldn't believe what they heard her say.

"I don't understand Major. Why did you change your name? There are many things we can do to honor Doctor Jackson. Colonel O'Neill and I have a few things in the grapevine we're working on." asked a confused general.

"I understand all that Sir. Colonel O'Neill has informed me of some of the ideas that are being looked at, but I wanted to do something myself to insure that Daniel is never forgotten by anyone here at the SGC." explained Samantha earnestly.

No one was able to say a word. They were all still too stunned. Jack couldn't believe what he had heard. He knew that Sam and Daniel were close, but he thought of them more as a brother and sister not as potential lovers.

He had always reserved the right of first refusal, that is when the time was right he would retire so that he and Samantha could be together. He had over time become very fond of his scientist.

He loved her sparkling blue eyes, sexy short blond hair, gorgeous smile, and long muscular legs. Boy did he love her legs. He had thought about what she could do with those long legs many times.

Now he was going to have to reevaluate everything. He knew Samantha was grieving a lot more then he expected for Daniel. He had thought it had to be a female thing. They always felt things emotionally more so than men.

He had always thought he and Sam were pretty close, but maybe it was Daniel who Sam was really close to and not him. He was going to have to do a lot of fishing to figure things out.

As for Jonas he didn't really understand what was going on. The only thing he knew for sure was he was quickly falling in love with Samantha. She was the most intelligent woman he had ever met. But what did it mean when she changed her name to Jackson.

Did it mean Daniel was the love of her life. Did it mean that she wasn't going to be available for a relationship with anybody else now? The only thing he knew for sure was, until Sam got over Daniel Jackson there wasn't going to be room for anyone else in her life.

Teal'c on the other hand was very proud of Major Carter's actions. There was no greater honor then taking the name of a fallen hero. Daniel was a great friend to all of the SGC. Now he would not be forgotten. He privately thank Samantha Carter for honoring a great human being.

10 June 2003

It had been almost a year since Daniel had died and ascended into another plain of existence. It had taken Samantha many months to deal with his death, but she still missed him greatly.

She found herself most nights talking to him as if he was really there with her. It was her coping mechanism. She hoped by talking to him, then maybe he would somehow hear her and still be there with her, if not physically then spiritually.

The team had been lucky that they were able to find a replacement for Daniel so quickly. Jonas was a gifted alien, he had a gift for languages almost as good as Daniel's.

He also was quick to pick up an understanding of alien devices. He was a real asset to the team. It was interesting though. Jonas had a crush on Samantha almost immediately after meeting her.

He was always trying to do something to impress her, but she felt bad that she couldn't reciprocate Jonas's feelings. He couldn't understand that her heart already belonged to Daniel. She wasn't ready to move on and to trust her heart to someone else.

How do you move on after being in love with your best friend of five years? The only thing that kept her going was her work. It occupied her mind for hours on end. When she was working, she wasn't thinking of Daniel.

11 June 2003

She sat in her office thinking about how they had all dealt with Daniel's death. She knew they all had dealt with it differently. The Colonel was ever the stoic soldier. He never let anyone in. She knew he had to have been hurting.

She had heard about how Daniel had awaken the Colonel from two years of self imposed grief and depression after his son Charlie had died. Grief and despair that had been so bad that it had wrecked his marriage.

He had isolated himself in his own little world, deep in the recesses of his own mind. It had been working with Daniel the first time they went through the Star Gate that had finally awaken him from that world of self despair.

He finally cared about something, someone else again. He had a desire to live again. So she had been surprised to see that the Colonel showed very little emotion when Daniel died.

It surprised her that he went on about his duties as business as usual. He had told her it was part of being in the military. Sometimes people you care about, die in the service of their country. He had lost many friends over the years.

He found the best way to honor them was to keep on doing your duty. The only real sign to her that the Colonel felt any sense of loss was when the General wanted to replace Daniel with someone on the team.

The General believed in four man teams and he wasn't going to make an exception for SG1. The General wanted to assign a Russian to the team, but the Colonel was adamant against it. Jonas was therefore accepted by the Colonel to prevent a Russian from becoming a member of his team.

Teal'c on the other hand felt the loss of Daniel greatly. Though he didn't show a lot of emotion, his actions spoke volumes. He participated in the Jaffa mourning rites everyday for a month. He felt like he failed Daniel somehow and needed to do penitence.

Teal'c wouldn't partake in any of his usual off duty enjoyments. Instead of long hot showers and soaks in the hot tub, he would spend twenty minutes taking a freezing cold shower. Teal'c was a special friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: Welcome Back Daniel Jackson**_

Author: _red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Sam and Daniel

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary : Daniel comes back to earth after his ascension

part two

15 June 2003

A few days later SG1 was on an away mission to planet PS29581. They had spent the better part of the day hiking twenty miles to the ruins discovered by one of their flying probe. They had set up camp outside the ruins for the night.

They set up three tents with a fire in the middle of the trees. Jack and Teal'c shared one tent, Jonas was alone in the second one, and Samantha was alone in the third one. In the past she would share a tent with Daniel.

The Colonel had always wondered why and how the sleeping arrangements had ended up the way they did. When he had asked Samantha about it once she had told him it was two fold.

The first reason was it would be inappropriate for her to sleep in the same tent as her CO. It would have the appearance of impropriety. She couldn't risk either one of them being charged with fraternization.

The second reason was she was raise that white Anglo-Saxon women didn't sleep in the same room or tent with men of another race or religion. It was morally wrong and against her beliefs. That left only Daniel for her to share a tent with.

The SG1 team ate their dinner rations of MRE's while they discussed the plan for the different activities scheduled for the following day. Jonas was already asleep. Samantha took the first two hour watch before retiring for the night.

As she laid down to sleep she began her usual routine. She began to tell Daniel about her day. What she had done of interest. What the others had done. She told him about the current mission they were on.

How they had discovered some ruins that looked like the archeological find of the century. She wished that he was there with them. Outside the tents Jack was talking with Teal'c around the fire before he sacked out for a few hours.

He heard Samantha talking inside the tent as though she was speaking to someone. He couldn't quite make it out what she was saying, but he was confused about why she was talking.

"Is Carter talking to someone Teal'c." asked Jack.

"It's a ritual Major Jackson does every night before going to bed O'Neill. She was having difficulties dealing with Daniel Jackson being gone. So I introduced her to a technique often used in Jaffa training of new recruits." replied Teal'c.

"What is the purpose of this training?" asked Jack.

"In Major Jackson's case, she talks to the person she has lost and misses very much about what she has done for the day. By talking to him everyday she is slowly able to deal with her grief and is able to move on." explained Teal'c.

"So how do you think she's doing?" asked Jack.

"She's doing well O'Neill. Her first step was when she took his name. It brought to her a sense of closeness, that he would always be with her." answered Teal'c.

"I suppose you're right. She and Daniel were very close. They spent a lot of time together back at the SGC. They spent many hours talking to each other." replied Jack in agreement.

"Yes, they both loved to talk about what they found out. They would always listen to what the other had to say unlike you O'Neill." offered Teal'c.

"Well they always wanted to give me excess information that wasn't needed to accomplish the mission. I'm a man of action. I only want to hear pertinent information that necessary to carry out the mission." replied Jack.

"But in the process you lose their confidence." responded Teal'c.

Meanwhile in her tent Samantha was about to finished her talk with Daniel, or so she thought.

"Good night Daniel, I missed you so much. Why did you have to leave? I wish you were here with me." She closed her eyes and let out a sob before taking a moment to say a little prayer.

She opened her eyes to reach over and turn out the light in the lantern. She was startled to see Daniel there sitting at the edge of her sleeping bag.

"Daniel!" she cried out.

"Hi Sam. I've missed you too." he replied.

Samantha reached out to touched Daniel, but his form had no substance to it. She looked a little disappointed. She had actually thought Daniel was there. Instead she must be dreaming of him. Daniel, recognizing the look, began to reassure her that he was indeed there.

"Sam, I am here in the tent with you. You can talk to me, you can tell me anything." he reassured her.

"Oh Daniel! I miss you so much." she cried out again.

"I know Sam, but you have Jack and Teal'c, even Jonas now." Daniel tried to reassure her.

"It's not the same Daniel. What we had together was special." wailed Samantha.

"You must try to move on Sam. I know you want to have a family. I know you love Jack." replied Daniel.

Outside the tent by the fire Jack and Teal'c could hear Samantha talking more clearly now as her voice became more animated. They were surprised at the amount of pain they were hearing from Sam.

They knew she was having a hard time dealing with the loss of Daniel, but they thought she had been doing much better of late.

But what they were hearing tonight told them that the opposite was true. That Daniel wasn't just a close friend, but that he meant a lot more to her, possibly that she loved him very much.

"I don't understand O'Neill, who is Major Jackson talking to." asked Teal'c.

"I don't think she's talking to anyone Teal'c. I think she's finally coming to terms that Daniel is gone. I think it's a spiritual cleansing." replied Jack as he started to get up to hit the sack.

"I do believe you're right O'Neill." agreed Teal'c.

What they heard next though shock Jack to the core. His world was about to be shattered. He loved Samantha and thought that she loved him.

"But Daniel, I don't love Jack. I never have. The only one I've ever loved and cared for since I've been here at the SGC is you. I could never say anything before because you were married to Sha'uri.

But it didn't really matter because we were still together a lot, sometimes twenty four seven." cried Samantha.

"But Jack is a good man, he loves you." argued Daniel.

"Jack is my CO, my mentor. I could never have a relationship with him. It would be fraternization. Besides he's much too old for me. He never wants to listen to anything I have to say.

Can you imagine being married to someone who doesn't want to listen to anything you have to say and always tells you to shut up." wailed Samantha.

"And besides he's too much like my father. And you know how much my father and I get along. The last thing I need is another father."

"I can't disagree with you Sam. He can be very irritating when he doesn't want to hear what you have to say, which is about ninety nine percent of the time." agreed Daniel as he laughed.

Teal'c looked at O'Neill. He could see how the words that Major Jackson was speaking were tearing him apart. He had always thought that O'Neill and Major Jackson had a good working relationship together.

They cared for each other very much, maybe even loved each other. He was also stunned to hear Major Jackson's words. Teal'c grabbed O'Neill's arm as he walked by.

"O'Neill, she is distraught. She is trying to come to terms with Daniel Jackson's death. Do not take what she is saying personally." Teal'c said as he tried to reassure his friend.

"I need to take a walk Teal'c. I need to think about what she just finished saying. I need to think about where we go from here." replied Jack as he walked off into the darkness.

"What's the matter Daniel? What's wrong?" pleaded Samantha as she saw Daniel's expression changed.

"It's Jack. He heard you talking to me about how you felt about him. He's very hurt right now and has taken off." replied Daniel.

"Then I should go and find him. Explain to him that I do care for him, but not in the manner that he may have wished." argued Samantha as she was about to dress and go after Jack.

"No Sam, you should wait until tomorrow. Jack needs time to think and sort out his feelings for you. He wouldn't be receptive to anything you tried to tell him tonight. Tomorrow you can tell him what you feel for him." replied Daniel.

"Okay Daniel. Will you watch over him while he's gone for me?" pleaded Samantha.

"I always watch over all of you, even Jonas." smiled Daniel.

"When will I see you again Daniel?" she wailed.

"Soon Sam, real soon." replied Daniel as he slowly faded away.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: Welcome Back Daniel Jackson**_

Author: _red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Sam and Daniel

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary : Daniel comes back to earth after his ascension

part three

The next morning Samantha tried to talk to Jack. But Jack wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Sir, we need to talk." pleaded Samantha.

"What about Jackson?" snarled Jack.

That's was the first time he had called her Jackson thought Samantha. Usually it was Carter. He must be really upset.

"About last night, when you heard me talking to Daniel about you." Samantha tried to explain before being interrupted by Jack again.

"I don't want to talk about it Jackson. We're here on this planet with a mission to conduct. I suggest you take Jonas to the ruins and get the job done. Teal'c and I will take a look around the area. Dismiss Major." ordered Jack.

Samantha took off to get Jonas. She wasn't very happy to be dismiss as abruptly as a first year cadet. She had worked her butt off the last few years to get the Colonel's respect. Now it all came down to him having a snitty fit because she didn't want him as a lover.

She spent the rest of the day with Jonas taking pictures of all the written script on the walls. They found some written scrolls too which Samantha packed away in one of their knapsacks.

She didn't speak to Jack for the rest of the trip except to inform him that she and Jonas had completed their work. They spent another night at the ruins before returning to the Star Gate the next morning.

As she got ready for bed that night Samantha pleaded for Daniel to come to her again that night. She was upset that Jack wasn't talking to her.

"Daniel! Please! I need you. I need to talk to you." she wailed.

A short while later Daniel came to see Samantha again. "What is it Sam? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" asked Daniel.

"It's the Colonel, he doesn't want to talk to me." sobbed Samantha.

"Come on Sam, are you really surprise that he doesn't want to talk. He usually doesn't want to listen to you on a good day when you have good news. You don't honestly think he's going to want to listen to you explain why you don't love him. He loves you in his own weird way." replied Daniel.

"You need to give him some time. In a few days or a week he will put it all behind him. He'll start talking to you again like nothing ever happen, but he will never talk to you about his feelings Sam. It's just not who he is." encouraged Daniel.

30 June 2003

A couple of weeks later Sam was busy getting dinner ready in her kitchen when she heard a crash in the other room.

"What's going on?" she muttered to herself as she went to the den. What she saw when she entered the room both surprised and elated her.

There was Daniel sitting in the middle of broken coffee table on the floor with no clothes on.

"Daniel! Is that you? What are you doing here?" exclaimed a happy Samantha.

"I thought I would drop in for a visit." mumbled Daniel as he tried to get up to no avail.

"I didn't think it would be this difficult." explained Daniel as he reached out a hand to Samantha for a help up.

Instinctively Samantha reached to grab Daniel's hand and forearm to pull him up. When she realized that she was actually holding on to Daniel, she stopped for a moment.

"I ..... I ..... I can touch you Daniel. How ..... ?" she asked in shock.

"Of course you can Sam. How do you think I fell through your coffee table." smiled Daniel as he shook his head in amazement.

He always enjoyed watching Sam's face as it lit up upon realizing something wonderful.

"But how Daniel?" she asked again.

"The power of your love and need for me brought me back." smiled Daniel at a confused Samantha.

"What do you mean the power of my love? What are you talking about?" replied Samantha not wanting to admit to anything. Yes she did love Daniel, but she wasn't sure Daniel loved her. She wasn't going to confirm anything until she knew everything.

"Sam, the only way I can be drawn back to earth and be human again, is for someone to love me more then life itself. That I'm on their mind twenty four seven. That they feel that they can't go on living without me in their life." explained Daniel.

"How do I know you are telling me the truth Daniel? How do I know you aren't telling me some fabrication to get me to tell you something that you are unwilling to tell me?" asked a very confused tear eyed woman.

"I know we both have loved each other on some level since the day we met Sam. You are a very special and wonderful woman. Your eyes sparkle with excitement whenever you solve a problem or see a love one.

Your smile lights up the sky on a rainy day and makes one feel happy to be alive and know you." charmed Daniel.

Sam was feeling a little light headed. She had seen the Jackson charm many times. Daniel used it with the nurses and Janet to get what he wanted. She had also seen him use it off world to charm the locals whenever the Colonel got them in trouble.

But never before had she been the recipient of his amazing charms. It felt intoxicating. Daniel help her to the couch to sit down.

"How long are you going to be here Daniel?" she asked hoping that he would never leave her again.

"It all depends on you Sam. It's your spirit that's drawing me here. The stronger your love for me is the more likely I will return to being fully human." smiled Daniel.

"Do you want to be human again? Do you want to be here with me Daniel?" asked Samantha as she reached up to take Daniel's lips with her own.

Daniel quickly returned the kiss. "Yes Sam, if that's what you want." murmured Daniel breathing heavily now.

"Yes Daniel, I want you." she replied.

Over the next few weeks Samantha was very happy at work, her friends wondered why that was. What had changed? Had she finally gotten over Daniel's death?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: Welcome Back Daniel Jackson**_

Author: _red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Sam and Daniel

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary : Daniel comes back to earth after his ascension

part four

25 July 2003

Daniel and Samantha had been reunited for more than three weeks now. The transformation back to being human had finally been completed. Samantha had never been happier. Daniel was back and he was in love with her. Her dreams were coming true.

"You know something interesting Daniel?" asked Samantha.

"No, what Sam?" replied Daniel smiling.

"Everybody at work is wondering why I have been so happy lately." smiled Samantha. "They think I have found someone special and that I'm in love."

"You are, aren't you?" teased Daniel with a kiss.

"Yes I am, though I think the Colonel and Jonas are a little put out." smiled Samantha.

"Well they're probably a little in love with you Sam. Everybody that meets you, loves you in some way." explained Daniel.

"Don't you think it's time for you to come back to the SGC? They all miss you Daniel. It would brighten up their day to see you again." pleaded Samantha.

"Alright Sam, for you I would do anything." replied Daniel.

Daniel accompanied Samantha to work that morning. They arrived earlier than everyone else. They took a walk around a familiar area leading to Daniel's old office. He was quite surprised to see that his office was still there.

"What's this?" he asked Samantha.

"The General decided to keep your office as it was to honor your memory and contribution to SGC. He thought it would be wrong to assign it to anyone else."

Daniel went in and looked around. A tear came to his eye as he remembered the many hours he spent here translating ancient writings and talking to his friends, especially Samantha.

"I'll leave you here for awhile. I'll be in my office catching up on some paperwork. I'll come by later to take you to breakfast." smiled Samantha as she saw how moved Daniel was and how happy he looked to be back. She left Daniel's office to go to her own.

An hour later Jack came traipsing into the SGC and stop by Samantha's office. He knocked on her door before entering. "You want to grab some breakfast? We have a briefing in an hour. I believe the general has an away mission scheduled for us." smiled Jack.

"Yes Sir. I'll meet you there. I need to see someone first." replied Samantha as she got up out of her chair.

"I expect to see you in fifteen minutes Major." responded Jack as he walked out the door. He went to get Teal'c and Jonas.

Jack was in the mess hall with Teal'c and Jonas. He wanted to discuss the changes in Samantha with them. He had noticed that Samantha was very happy. They were sitting around the table.

"I wanted to talk to you both before Carter gets here. Have you both noticed the changes in her behavior?" asked Jack.

"You mean Major Jackson. She changed her name last year to honor Daniel Jackson." replied Teal'c.

"Yeah, yeah Teal'c, I know she changed her name. But to me she'll always be Carter." whined Jack shaking his head. To call her Jackson would be to admit she didn't love him.

"You're right Colonel, Sam has been quite happy the last few weeks. Maybe she's finally getting over Doctor Jackson's death." offered Jonas hoping that it was true.

"Maybe Jonas, but somehow I don't think that's the whole story." replied Jack.

"I agree O'Neill. She appears to be a woman in love. There is a bounce to her step, a smile to her face, and a dreamy look in her eyes." agreed Teal'c.

Jack and Jonas looked stunned at the pronouncement coming from the Jaffa warrior. They never expected him to be so observant in such matters.

"Way to go big guy." replied Jack as he slapped Teal'c on the back. Jonas could only sit there and shake his head and smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: Welcome Back Daniel Jackson**_

Author: _red rooster dawn_

Pairing: Sam and Daniel

Disclaimer: Don't own them, make no money on them.

Summary : Daniel comes back to earth after his ascension

part five

After Jack left her office Samantha went to Daniel's office. She wanted him to come along with her to breakfast. She heard music coming from his office. It was like old times.

Many times she had come to Daniel's office for company to find him absorbed in his work while listening to classical music. She knocked on the door before entering. She found him leaning back in his chair with his eyes close. It seemed like he was enjoying the music.

"You look comfortable." smiled Samantha.

"I am. It's been so long since I listened to good music. It feels so good to be here." smiled Daniel.

Samantha went over to him and gave him a hug. "It's good to have you here too. Come on, it's time for breakfast. They're waiting for us." smiled Samantha.

"Do they know I'm coming?" asked Daniel.

"No, I wanted to surprise them. They're going to be so happy to see you Daniel. I know they've missed you almost as much as I have." replied Samantha as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Ten minutes later Jack, Jonas, and Teal'c saw Samantha walking into the messhall. They were surprised to see her with a tall man. She seemed to be very happy. They could hear her laughing, a sound they hadn't heard much of in the past year.

Maybe this was the mystery man who has made Samantha forget about Daniel they all thought. They couldn't see who the man was, but then they saw Samantha stop for a few seconds and turned to kiss the man.

Jack and Jonas looked away as they became a little jealous. They both had feelings for Samantha that they weren't willing to indulged in, but never the less felt very strongly about.

They watched as Samantha and the stranger walk through the serving line. Samantha left the man at the cashier and walked over to the table with her coffee to join the rest of the SG1 team.

"Who's the guy you were with Carter?" asked Jack.

"My names not Carter Sir. It hasn't been for at least ten months. You know I go by the name of Jackson, in honor of Daniel." replied Samantha.

"Sorry Major, my mistake." apologized Jack.

"As for my guest you'll see soon enough Sir." replied Samantha as she made room for Daniel to join them at the table.

Daniel walked over to the table where Samantha was sitting. He gave her a kiss before setting the tray down and sitting down himself. The SG1 team was stunned.

It was Daniel Jackson, alive and well. And he was kissing Samantha. What the hell was going on? He was kissing Samantha. All they could do was sit there gaping at Daniel and Samantha.

"It's alright guys, you can close your mouths now. It's really me Daniel." replied Daniel as he and Samantha shared a laugh.

"I don't believe it. Is it really you Daniel? What are you doing here?" asked a stunned Jack as he began to regain his bearings.

"Yes Jack it's me. I'm here because Sam needed me. And I realized I needed to be here too. Being on another plane of existence and not being able to help those in need of help was very unfulfilling. It's good to see you again Teal'c." answered Daniel amazed to see some things never change.

"It's good to see you too Daniel Jackson. You were sorely miss. I too am better now that you are here." replied Teal'c with a slight sign of a smile.

"And how are you doing Jonas? It's not as easy as you thought dealing with Jack." smiled Daniel.

"No it's not. He can be a royal pain at times. How is it possible for you to be here with us Doctor Jackson? I thought you had died." queried Jonas.

"There really is no simple answer to your question Jonas. I'm not even sure you would be able to understand even if I could explain it to you. Let's just say my body died, but my spirit or soul lived on.

After a time my spirit grew strong enough to create another body for myself. And I was needed back here on earth." Daniel replied smugly.

He leaned over and gave Samantha another kiss. Jack's ears turned red, Teal'c smiled with satisfaction that his Daniel Jackson was back and Major Jackson was happy, and Jonas was a little despondent. He was wondering what was going to happen now that Daniel was back.

**__**

The End


End file.
